


Oh, OCD

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Apologies, Break Up, Getting Back Together, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt/Comfort, Lesson Learned, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Realization, Relationship Problems, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Jensen broke up with Jared so he could find someone who would appreciate him more. It turned out nobody could put up with Jensen like Jared could.





	Oh, OCD

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I have no idea where I was going with this. I just wrote it a week ago. I ran out of what else to write. But I ended it with a hopeful ending. Obviously, Jensen has a lot of making up to do. Poor Jared. Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

"How many times have I told you, Jared? That shirt makes you look chubby," Jensen huffed as he read the menu. "What happened to the nice button shirt I got you for your birthday? The one that matches your hazel eyes?"

Jared opened his mouth ready to answer until Jensen continued, thus closing his mouth once again.

"I mean— Seriously? I get you the best brands because I want you to look spectacular. I want everyone to know that you are handsome, smart, and all mine." Jensen put down the menu and smiled at Jared.

A waiter appeared and said, "Are you both ready to order?"

"Yes. We'll both have the steaks with veggies," Jensen replied. Jared frowned, but didn't protest as he handed the waiter his menu.

"And to drink?"

"We'll have the wine!" Jared quickly blurted out. He had to have something he could enjoy with his meal.

Jensen narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "Jared? We talked about this. No more wine for dinner. You're a lightweight, and it's harder for you to wake up early for work." He turned to his server as he said, "We'll take lemonade. That would be all, sir."

Jared sighed. He loved Jensen with passion, however there was a certain characteristic that he downright hated. Jensen was a control freak! He would always tell Jared what to do and what not to do— which was cute at first, but now it was annoying.

"So how was work, Jay?" Jensen unfolded his napkin and set it on his lap, then began to fix his utensils in a particular way.

"It was fine..." Jared trailed off, not giving much effort to continue the conversation.

Jensen hummed as he moved his plate a few inches to the center. Oh, did Jared forget to mention that Jensen was also OCD? "There. You have no idea how I want to fix all these tables in order. Luckily, ours looks perfect now. Seriously? Don't they know how to organize? Everything was wrong," he grumbled and placed his hands on the table.

"Jensen, not everyone is the same. You have your way of doing things and so do others." He rested his hand on top of Jensen's. Jared had had these types of conversations before, whenever Jensen would get worked up when something wasn't in order. "Let's just enjoy our time together, okay?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Jensen calmed down and squeezed his hand. "Sorry. I just can't help it and—"

"I know. I know." Jared wanted to be supportive but sometimes it did get out of hand. However, that wouldn't stop Jared from trying. "Tell me about your day, babe?" he asked to change the subject. And it worked.

Jensen beamed. "Very productive. We got new books today so I had to put them in order, _alphabetically_." He put emphasis on the last word. Jensen was a librarian and owned his own bookstore. He was fascinated by books and hoped to someday expand his store.

"Then, I decided to polish the furniture— And boy, that took hours. Can't have dust living in my books, am I right? The pages would crumble and slowly turn into dust themselves," Jensen chuckled.

Jared laughed with him— still quite not understanding the joke. Jensen's humor was a little odd, it seemed like he joked in an intellectual manner every time. Jared found it intimidating at first because Jensen was smarter than him. Although, that faded away when Jensen admitted that Jared was hard to understand in the beginning as well.

Both had learned so much about each other since.

They had been dating for a year now— As much as Jared hated to admit it, it was like a rollercoaster ride sometimes. Their relationship appeared to be strange to others, mostly from Jared's friends, who didn't like Jensen because he controlled Jared's life. They never once believed Jared that Jensen was actually a remarkable guy.

On Jensen's side, his friends seemed to like Jared. Jensen didn't have much friends like Jared though, instead he only had a best friend, Chris.

Honestly, it made Jared angry that others— his friends mostly— didn't see just how amazing Jensen really was.

* * *

Jared was speechless when Jensen came to his job for lunch... to break up with him. "What?" Jared asked. Did he hear right?

"Look, Jared. You're a wonderful guy, but things aren't going how I thought they would. I need some time to figure things out." Jensen scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"I... I—" Jared didn't know what to say. But if Jensen wasn't happy with him, then who was Jared to stop him? "I understand," he forced a smiled and went back to eating his perfect sandwich that Jensen made for him. Well, now it looked like Jared was going to make his own lunches.

Jensen softly smiled and hugged him before leaving.

Jared didn't understand how Jensen could easily forget their year together without feeling some sort of guilt.

Did he really mean that little to Jensen? Nah. Couldn't be. Maybe, Jensen just needed some space.

Jared could give him that.

* * *

Jensen felt relieved. He loved Jared and that was never going to change, but it had been getting on his nerves that Jared wouldn't listen to him. He tried to make Jared eat healthier, tried to get him to be cleaner, and fuck, would it have killed him to wear what Jensen gave him.

He needed to find someone who was similar to Jensen, someone who could appreciate his opinion.

Jared was... How could Jensen put it? Humble. Yes, very humble.

His best friend Chris had invited him to a bar to have a few drinks with some friends. Jensen was more than thrilled. It had been a while since he hung out with anyone other than Jared. Not that it was Jared's fault. Jensen just preferred to put all his free with him— Err. Used to.

Jensen dressed perfectly. He aligned his jacket and combed his hair back. Hopefully he could meet someone and get their number. A week had passed since he broke up with Jared, and Jensen hadn't done much but work and clean his apartment.

He needed to do something.

As he arrived at the bar he was greeted by an excited Chris. He gave him a smile and a bear hug, then said, "Jensen, it has been a while, man. What have you been up too?" Looking around, he added, "Where's Jared?"

"Not much. And I broke up with him a week ago," he chuckled, further confusing his friend.

Chris's jaw dropped. "What do you mean you 'broke up with him?'" He was surprised that Jensen was so calm. "Didn't you, umm, love him?" _Or_ _something_ , Chris thought.

Jensen shrugged. "I do— Did. But he's isn't really paying attention to me. I want someone who'll love and listen to me. That's why I'm here, you know? Maybe I'll meet someone here."

Frowning, Chris said, "Don't you think you were a little harsh towards Jared? I mean— You guys were together for almost a year." He tried to talk some sense to his best friend, hoping he would see his error. Sadly, Jensen was unfazed.

Jensen paused. "Look, I know you liked the guy, but it just wasn't meant to be. C'mon, let's get a drink!" Chris shook his head, nevertheless, he followed Jensen to the bartender.

And like always Chris was right.

A month had passed by, and Jensen still couldn't believe he couldn't get a boyfriend. He had gone on a couple of dates but it all ended in a disaster. Usually it would start with Jensen meeting the guy in a nice restaurant, but once he looked at the unorganized table... he flipped.

It turned out that no one could stand Jensen's OCD, not to mention his constant talking. The date didn't even last more than half an hour... until his date got furious or annoyed with his attitude.

"I don't get it, Chris. No one wants to give me a chance..." Jensen was moping in Chris's apartment. "Is it me?" he wondered as he played with a strand of string that was sticking out from the couch— actually it was beginning to bother Jensen.

"Well, you can be a little demanding," Chris stated.

Jensen narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked, yanking off the damn string. Finally.

"There's no easy way to say this, man, but you're a fucking control freak." There. Chris said it.

Jensen gasped. He immediately sat up from the couch and said, "You take that back, asshole!"

"Well, it's true! Think about it, Jensen. Why do you think nobody is ever around you?" Chris hated that he had to ask this type of question but he wanted Jensen to figure it out on his own. The damn truth.

"Because I'm awesome and perfect," Jensen huffed. "I do my best at everything—"

"And tell me who does that?" Chris crossed his arms, patiently waiting for an answer.

Jensen paused. "Me?"

"And?"

Jensen began to think... Huh? Now that he thought about it. Nobody was perfect like him. "No one?" he guessed.

"Exactly. It's just you, and nobody likes jackasses like you. Honestly? I was surprised Jared lasted a year with you. I would've kicked your ass in the first date for being obnoxious and demanding."

"Why the hell are we friends?" Jensen scoffed. "Seriously, just stab me in the heart, why don't you?"

"I want you to see that you fucked up your relationship with Jared. That guy loved you. He can deal with your OCD and everything else..." he gestured to his head, "in there. You're a dumbass for dumping him. I don't think anyone can stand you."

Jensen gaped as it hit him. "I-I didn't know." Jared had been with him through everything. He had never once gotten mad at Jensen, instead he was understanding and helpful. And what did Jensen do? Dumped him. "And Jared... You think if I ask him to take me back... will he?"

"Only one way to find out." Chris pointed to his cellphone on the coffee table. Jensen nodded as he picked up his phone. His fingers were twitching when he dialed Jared's number. The other line was ringing—

"Hello?" Jared answered, voice raspy from sleep.

"Jared?" Jensen gulped, his arm trembled as he heard his voice. He missed him. A raw emotion suddenly overwhelmed him when he started to think about Jared.

"Oh," Jared said, "what can I help you with?" Jensen bit his lips, recognizing that tone anywhere... Jared was pissed.

"Uh, did I get you in a bad time?" Jensen asked. "I can always call later—"

"No, you can't!" he snapped. "You've never once replied to any of my texts in this past month. You said you needed to figure things out so I gave you time—" Jared's breath hitched as he continued, "but when I tried to get a hold of you... You rejected my calls— I can take the hint, Jensen. We're over. You moved on and now I'm trying to do the same. Look, I got to go."

Jensen's eyes widened in shock. No. "Jared— Wait! Please. I know I've been an asshole. I'm sorry. You're right I've been avoiding you— but I haven't moved on, Jared. I-I still miss you." He could hear sniffling in the other line. It made Jensen sad that he was causing Jared pain. Fuck. Now he wanted to punch himself in the face. Honestly? Jensen deserved it.

"I miss you too," Jared said, barely audible. "Even your perfect no-crust sandwiches."

Jensen covered his mouth and closed his eyes, a small chuckle escaping his lips. Jared was giving him another chance. "I can make you one for lunch tomorrow, if you want?" He hoped he didn't sound too eager. "Drop it off like good old times."

"That'd be great." Jensen could practically hear a smile in his voice. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Jensen hung up and grinned at Chris. "I'm not single anymore!"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Good. But break up with Jared again and you'll be single forever," he said with a solemn expression.

Jensen for once believed him. "Noted. Oh! That reminds me—" Jensen called Jared back, while Chris watched with a raised eyebrow. "Don't forget to wear the button shirt I got you for your birthday! It matches your eyes perfectly."

Oh god.

"Seriously, Jensen?" Chris face-palmed himself. He couldn't believe he reverted back to his controlling habits.

On the other line, Jared was smiling when Jensen told him about the shirt. He really did miss his boyfriend. All his habits— not that he would ever admit it. Besides, Jared was super disorganized without Jensen keeping him on track.


End file.
